Tokyo Mew Mew 2
by KonekuChan
Summary: The Mew Mew's daughters come from the future to try to borrow their abilities to save their time, as their parents have lost their Mew Mew powers.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo Mew Mew 2

The Mini Mews

ときょめうめう

ちびめう

Prologue

A man in his mid-forty's with blond hair runs through the ruins of a city, and into an old, damaged café. Once inside, he begins pushing fallen rafters, old chairs, and broken tables out of his way. He then opens a door, and runs down to the basement, where there were many large computers and 9 adults, their ages ranging from late twenty's to mid-forty's were waiting.

"Ryou, Did you find them?" a woman with red hair and a bell on a ribbon around her neck in her early thirty's asked

"No, and I looked everywhere I could." The blond man, now revealed as Ryou, answered.

"I'm worried, where could they have gone?" a woman with blond hair, that had a strange mark on her forehead, in her late twenty's wondered.

"I'm not sure, Thyme was supposed to meet me here for her ballet lessons, but she never came. Honey, she said she was going to be with you." A woman with dark blue hair said to her husband.

"But Thyme told me she was going to stop at Ichigo's and Masaya's to play with Raspberry." The man answered.

"Raspberry said she was going to go over to your house, Lettuce, to play with Cabbage." Ichigo said to a woman about the same age with green hair.

"Cabbage said she was going to Custards." Lettuce answered.

"Custard said she was going to Zakuro's to play with Zaki." The blond hair woman said.

"Obviously our children decided to go somewhere without telling us." A man with dark hair in his forty's said.

"But Keiichiro, why would they do that? They know how dangerous it is, with the Celayans attacking." Ichigo asked.

"Who knows? But, I think that Raspberry and the others might have gone to the past. Raspberry used to use her powers to teleport herself to the café often, before the Celayans." Ryou said.

"You mean she can teleport that far back?" Ichigo incredulously asked.

"We don't know for sure, but Raspberry, Cabbage, Thyme, Custard and Zaki, better be careful. Since they aren't original mew mews and inherited your powers, if they use too much of their strength an ancient genetic defect from the endangered species might hold some problems." Keiichiro answered.

"What sort of 'genetic defects' are you talking about?" the blond haired woman asked.

"Well, Pudding. Their powers, combined with the animal DNA and human DNA are a dangerous mix. You five were chosen to be mew mews because your DNA was right mix with animal DNA, so there weren't any problems. But, our children weren't. If they try to go too far with their powers they could put too much strain on their DNA and their energy, and both could snap like a toothpick. It's even more dangerous for Raspberry because Masaya's part alien, so her DNA's even stranger." Ryou explained.

"What will happen if their DNA and energy break? Will they…?" Pudding cut off, letting it hang.

"Well hopefully we won't have to find out what happens. They could die, or they could be fine, we're not sure yet." Keiichiro answered.

"Raspberry has Masha with her, so hopefully they'll all be fine." Ichigo said.

"Well isn't this interesting." An evil voice said from above them.

"Dren! What do you want?"  
"Well, I just happened to over hear your conversation. I could just destroy you right now, but then I'd have those brats to take care of. So perhaps I'll just follow them to the past and take care of everyone there." He sneered, then he disappeared.

"What did he mean by that?" the blue haired woman asked.

"Mint, he means, that he's going to go the past to attack us, by destroying our past selves he can destroy our children as well, because then they'll never be born." Ryou answered

"Does that mean that we're doomed?" Mint asked.

"It might, if we're lucky Raspberry and the others will get help from our past selves, and together they might be able to defeat Dren. If they fail, then the world is doomed."

--- End of Prologue ---

Chapter One

The new battle arises

-20 years before the prologue-

The five original mew mews are fighting a horde of Kirenma Anima. Masha, who is cornered by a lion Kirenma Anima tweets an alarm.

"Mint! There's another one!" Lettuce yells, while fighting a rat Kirenma Anima.

"Right!" Begins Mint, "Ribbon…. Mint…. Ec….." Before Mint could finish, an attack that looks like Zakuros' destroys the monster. "Zakuro, I was going to get that one!"

"What?" A girl, around 16, with long light purple hair, wolf ears and a wolf tail asks, after finishing fighting off a raven anima. "I didn't do anything."

"But that looked just like your ability!" protested Mint.

"Hey, look!" Ichigo shouted, as a purple boot slipped out of view.

"Hey you stop!" Mint yelled taking flight and flying in front of the unknown person. Then she let out a gasp. Standing there was a younger version of Zakuro as a mew mew! But the mark was on her wolf ear.

"Mew Zaki, this way!" a voice yelled. It was small, and sounded young, like whoever it was could be no older than eight.

Distracted, Mint looked over that way. There was a young version of Pudding! The only difference was that this mew mews mark was on her knee. The young Zakuro, now known as Mew Zaki, ran towards the other mew mew.

"Mew Custard! Where's Mew Raspberry?" Mew Zaki asked.

"This way come on!" Mew Custard urged. She and Mew Zaki ran over the hill, with the original Mews following them. Then the two mini mews turned and went through a bush. By the time the original mew mews got there, Mew Zaki was just about to go through a pink portal.

"Wait!" Zakuro commanded, grabbing on to Mew Zaki's wrist.

Mew Zaki tried to get her hand free, but she couldn't remove it from Zakuro's grasp.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? Who sent you here?" Zakuro demanded. But before they could make Mew Zaki answer, two small pairs of pink gloved and blue gloved hands appeared, and pulled Mew Zaki through the portal. The portal then closed.

"What was that?" Lettuce asked.

"I have no Idea."

--- On the other side of the portal ---

"That was too close." Mew Zaki panted, "Thanks Mew Raspberry, Mew Thyme."

"No problem Mew Zaki. But you really should have been more careful." Mew Thyme answered.

"We have to find a way to get them to help us, if we don't then who knows what the Celayans will do."

"We can't ask them for help Mew Zaki, if we do then we'll have to explain everything, and we can't tell them our last names, or who our parents are. It might alter history!" Mew Raspberry protested. "We just need to borrow their abilities, and find a mew aqua."

"But our parents in this time need the mew aquas, if we just take one, then it could mess up everything that's supposed to happen."

"Don't worry, there are actually 7 mew aquas, and our parents only needed five, I found the one that was here. And Zaki, your dad, Ryou recorded where all the mew aqua's were found and if they were used or not."

"Then why couldn't have we just used one from our time?" Mew cabbage asked. She looked just like Mew Lettuce, but her mark was on her cheek.

"Don't you remember? When the Celayans attacked, all the mew aqua's got broken. We don't have any more in our time." Mew Raspberry answered.

"So how are we going to get their abilities? It's not like they'll just hand them over, and the abilities disappear when they untransform." Mew Thyme asked.

"No problem! I came up with a special recipe. Xian Masco Kayo! It'll just make it so they're abilities don't disappear until we give them back, but they can still transform." Mew Custard explained.

Mew Zaki sighed and pulled her self onto a crate. Then she detransformed, her hair turned blond, but her eyes stayed purple, she was wearing a blue sweater-vest, and purple pants. "So how are we going to use it? They already know what Custard and I look like transformed, and you don't look much different." Zaki asked.

"Don't worry, I have it all planned out. You don't look like your mew mew form when you're normal and neither does Cabbage. Thyme has some cash, so you go, order some food, eat a little, and then take the rest to go. Stick my recipe onto the bottom of the plate, and then it'll activate when it tries to get washed off. The abilities will appear, and then we can just take them at night and bring them back in a little while." Mew Custard explained.

"Well, I guess. But still….. What if they recognize me?" Zaki said.

"Please Zaki, you and Cabbage are the only ones that could pull this off." Raspberry pleaded.

"Why not, but, I doubt they'll let a ten year old with a seven year old just buy something without parents." Zaki said.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Raspberry said.

"Hey, I know, there's always a few minutes when no one's in the kitchen of the café, Raspberry, you can teleport there, and stick it on the bottom of one of the plates." Cabbage said, detransforming as well. She had dark hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a green dress in a checkered pattern.

"That might not work; they don't go down to the basement every night." Raspberry said.

"Custard or I could check. I doubt the café now is different from Café Mew Mew in the future that much. We've even found hiding spots that Ryou or Keiichiro didn't know was there.

"I guess so." Raspberry said. "How will you tell me when they do go to the basement?"

"We could bring Masha with us, if you'll let us."

"Okay, but Custard would have to stay here, so I can see when it's all clear."

"That's fine with me, Thyme do you want to go with Zaki?" Custard asked.

"Sure." Thyme agreed.

"Well, I guess that's that." Mew Raspberry said.

"Right, let's go." Zaki said, retransforming, "Raspberry, will you teleport us inside a cabinet at the café?"

"Sure, Masha, stay with Zaki. Ribbon, Raspberry Portal!" Raspberry said. Masha tweeted and flew onto Zaki's head.

Thyme and Zaki jumped through the portal, Mew Custard used one of the rings to create a screen to see what Masha was seeing.

--- At the Café---

"Come on, down to the basement Mew Mews! We have something important to discuss!" A young, 15 year old Ryou said twice, in both the Kitchen, where Ichigo and Keichiro were doing the dishes and in the main part of the Café, where Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, and surprisingly Mint were cleaning. Today had been a rough day, with the Kirenma Anima appearing in the middle of their shifts, and don't forget those strange Mew Mews that had appeared! Everyone headed down to the basement. That's when Zaki and Thyme made their move. Thyme kept watch while Zaki made sure the plate she stuck Custards recipe to was dry. If Zaki stuck it to a wet plate she and Thyme would be the ones affected, instead of the original Mew Mews.

Downstairs, Ichigo and Ryo were starting to fight like a married couple again when Lettuce noticed the two 'Mini Mews' on the screen.

"Ryo, they're here!" Lettuce shouted, pointing to the screen.

"Right, let's go!" Ryo said, The five Mew Mews transformed and rushed up the stairs to go capture the intruders.

Thyme heard them coming and looked straight at Masha. "Raspberry, open a portal here! Right now!"

It took a few seconds but the portal finally appeared. Mew Zaki quickly jumped through, and Masha hid in a pan until Thyme went through. But things didn't work out so well. Before Thyme could get to the portal one of Puddings' rings, combined with Zakuro's whip, acted as a lasso and trapped Thyme. Pudding then used her sleeping incense and Thyme blacked out.

Raspberry's Masha, who was watching, made a mad dash for the portal, and disappeared inside it, right before Raspberry completely closed it.

"Was that just Masha? Wait, Masha's right here. So, does anyone have any idea of what's going on?" Ichigo asked as Zakuro and Pudding retrieved their abilities from the now sleeping Thyme.

"Well, I can analyze her DNA in just a couple of minutes downstairs, we can figure out a little of what's going on, and after she wakes up we can ask some more questions." Ryo said, "Bring her down with us."

Back at the clubhouse where the Mini Mews were, there was a serious discussion going on.

"Now what do we do, they captured Thyme! All the Celayans have to do now is teleport into the Café and they'll know that we're here. Zaki, why did you leave her there like that?" Raspberry demanded.

"I thought Thyme was right behind me, I didn't know that our parents were that close." Zaki defended, "Look, most likely our parents went back downstairs to the basement, we can just use the way Custards mom and my mom used to catch Thyme to get her back."

"Right, let's go."

Raspberry quickly opened a portal, the four 'Mini Mews' that were left hid behind a large computer next to the boxes they had teleported behind. Custard transformed, but Zaki was already in her Mew Mew form. Raspberry's highly sensitive cat ears picked up the voices of everyone who was downstairs, and somehow knew that there was no way they were going to save Thyme without the original mews noticing.

"Masha, go make a distraction upstairs, okay?" Raspberry whispered to her Masha. Masha quietly tweeted and Raspberry sent it through a small portal. Suddenly, there was a huge crash upstairs, obviously, Masha had just broken something. While everyone was starting to go up the stairs, Custard and Zaki grabbed Thyme, but not with out Lettuce noticing first, but, before anything could happen, Raspberry opened a portal and they fled. Raspberry also opened a portal for Masha, so they would all be together.

"Raspberry, that was too close." Zaki said.

"Yeah, I realized that." Raspberry answered, and then thought for a moment, "Do you think I should have invited Melon along too?" she asked.

"But we don't know where she went and besides, her mom, Berry isn't in the group yet." Zaki pointed out.

"We can always go forward a bit more if we need to." Raspberry answered.

"Raspberry…. No. It took too much out of you to get us here in the first place, you should save your strength for getting us back home. Besides, Custards 'recipe' is already in place, let's just get this over with and get back home. The four of you are the closest thing I have to siblings, so let's just make sure all of us get back home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Foes or Allies?

… In the Past, At the Café…

"Drat." Said Ryou, "I bet they did that just to create a distraction to get that mini mew back." Ryou then turned back to the computer. "Well that's weird." he commented.

"What is?" Asked Keichiro, "Walking up to the screen."

"It seems we may have been wrong. We originally thought that these 'Mini Mews' were the aliens attempt at cloning the original Mew Mews, but that one we caught that looked like Mint, her DNA is only part of mints, it's not an exact match."

"So, what does that mean, exactly?" Mint asked.

"There are a few things that it could mean, but I'm not sure which it is. We can probably rule one of the possibilities out though" Keichiro answered.

"Yeah, I doubt that would ever happen." Ryou answered, the only one who understood what Keichiro meant by that.

"I think I'm going to go with my better judgment and not ask." Ichigo declared.

"Well, I guess that's all for now, you five get upstairs and clean up what ever mess is there." Ryou ordered, sounding like his good old self.

"Of course." Ichigo sighed, too confused to make an argument at the moment.

While they were upstairs, cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Ichigo figured she probably needed to finish the dishes. But, when she turned on the water, the entire room filled with orange smoke. Suddenly, the Mew Mews abilities (Sutoro bell bell, Mint Alo, Lettuce Tanets, ect.) appeared before them, and fell to the floor.

"Ryou, Keiichiro, I think you should come up here!" Lettuce shouted down as soon as the smoke cleared.

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked.

"I was going to start the dishes, but when I turned on the water, a cloud of orange smoke appeared, and then our abilities appeared." Ichigo explained.

"Hmm, interesting…." Ryou murmured to hisself while he picked up Zakuros' whip. "Hey, try transforming."

All of the Mew Mews tried, but they weren't able to.

"Okay, now try transforming while holding your ability." Ryou suggested.

This time, everyone was able to transform, but when they changed back, their abilities were still there.

"It was probably why those mini mews were in the kitchen. They must have caused it. Just keep a hold on your abilities and don't loose them." Keiichiro said. "Ryou and I will try to track down the mini mews, you girls get home and get some rest."

As the original mews left, Raspberry was hiding in the bushes outside the café. She took note that every one of the mew mews abilities had been separated. Then, when everyone had left, she teleported back to the mini mew hideout.

"Good news, Custards formula worked." Raspberry reported after she got through the portal. "We can go and get them tomorrow while everyone's at school, and then we can leave by tomorrow night. Tonight everyone's going to be on guard. We should get some sleep now."

"Good idea. I'll stay up and keep watch first." Thyme said. "Thanks for rescuing me everyone.."

"No problem, that's why we're a team, right?" Cabbage answered. "I'll keep watch after you, so wake me up when you're tired."

"and if we need to, I'll watch after Cabbage." Zaki commented. "Raspberry and Custard, since you kept watch last night, you can just sleep. Lets get to bed."

Everyone rolled out their sleeping bags, and went to sleep. Tomorrow would come soon enough…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drens' Attack

Raspberry quietly waited outside Ichigos' house. When she saw that Ichigo and this times' Masha had left, she used her cat powers to get to Ichigos' room. She and the future Masha looked all around her room, but the Sutoro bell bell was nowhere in sight.

"Drat, Mom must have taken it to school with her." Raspberry said to Masha, who tweeted back. "Come on, we need to find the school so we can get the Sutoro bell bell, get back to our time, and then bring it back A.S.A.P. Lets go Masha." _I hope the others are doing better than I am._ Raspberry thought as she teleported.

Thyme was doing slightly better that Raspberry was at the time. Even though the security system was top grade, it was old and obsolete to Thyme. Plus, the security system wasn't programmed to alert when someone flew in. Thyme quickly grabbed the Mint Alo, and got out of the house, she had a little trouble with Mickey, but a Milkbone was all that was needed to fix that.

Cabbage was making the long trek to Lettuces school. Because Lettuce didn't have a fancy security system like Mint or Zakuro, she had taken her ability with her. But, she had left the Lettuce Tanets in her locker. Cabbage got to Lettuces school at lunch time, obtained the tanets, and left, to go back to the hideout to meet everyone else.

Custard knew pudding would leave the Pudding Rings at home. Luckily for her, Custard was the same age as Pudding at the time, and looked just like her. She quickly retrieved the rings, without Puddings brothers, eventually to be Custards uncles knowing the difference. So far, everything was working out fine.

Zaki was having some trouble, after all, Zakuro had a pretty good security system, and Zaki couldn't fly like Thyme could. Further more, Zaki couldn't figure out how she was going to disable the security system, and steal the Zakuro Whip without getting caught on the camera. Finally, Zaki just decided to go and get Thyme to help, and by that time Raspberry had retrieved the Sutoro Bell Bell. When Zaki got there, they all packed up, and then went and got the Zakuro whip. Everything seemed to be going fine. Raspberry was ready to teleport them when Zaki stopped her.

"Hey, Raspberry, I don't think any of us have had a bite to eat all day, how about we go get something to eat first. I don't think any of us want to battle Celayans on an empty stomach." Zaki pointed out. "And we still need to find a Mew Aqua."

Raspberry thought about that. "What does everyone else think, I'm all for it if you are." She asked

"Definitely." Custard answered.

"I'm in." Agreed Thyme.

"Lets go." Cabbage approved.

"Alright then," Raspberry said, detransforming, "then, lets go get something to eat."

They all bought sandwiches and soda from a store, and they thought things were going pretty good.

"Hey, how about we go and get some ice cream in the park after this? It's right across the street." Thyme suggested.

"Yay, ice cream!" Cheered Custard, her mouth full of sandwich.

Each of the original mews met in the park after school. All of the abilities had been stolen.

"Lets go to the café. Maybe Ryou will think of something." Ichigo said.

"That's about the only thing we can do." Answered Lettuce.

Suddenly a platoon of Kirenma Anima appeared!

"Guys, what do we do now?" Mint asked.

"Well, if we weren't being cornered in, we would run, but that isn't

an option now." Zakuro answered.

"Well, we've finally got you five." Kish said, appearing.

"Will you just leave me alone!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"Sorry, but, no. Our Kirenma Anima got an upgrade, from a very helpful person, who would like to introduce himself to you." As Kish finished Dren appeared.

"So, the famous Tokyo Mew Mew will end here. It's a little early, but as long as it keeps those brats out of my hair, I won't have a problem. Allow me to introduce my self. I am Dren of the Celayans. I have come from the future, for one purpose, to dispose of you, to get rid of those Mini Mews. They probably traveled back to try to stop us somehow, but have made on error, they didn't expect me. Now they will disappear as I destroy you." Dren Monologued.

"Wait, what? I thought those mini versions of us were on your side!" Ichigo demanded of Kish.

"They probably didn't want to get you involved, so they attempted to try to get some items that would help, but, they'll never find out now will they?" Dren sneered. "Goodbye Mew Mews!" suddenly at the same time as the Kirenma Anima attacked, Dren threw an energy attack at the 5 trapped mew mews.

Suddenly, they heard a shout "Ribbon Custard Shield!" An ability that looked like puddings suddenly surrounded them, and the attack was much like Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno, except the mew mews were the ones inside the rings, but they weren't being smothered by a pudding/jello-like substance.

"Dren! You leave them out of this!" Mew Raspberry shouted, as the mini mews appeared in the shield.

"Kirenma Anima! Break the shield and destroy them!" Dren ordered.

"Raspberry, we need to get out of here." Mew Zaki advised.

"Right, Ribbon Raspberry Portal!" a ring of pink suddenly appeared.

"Come on!" Mew Cabbage said to the original Mew Mews as she jumped through.

"What do we do?" Ichigo asked some of the other original Mew Mews.

"Let's go with them, they're on our side, and they can explain later." Zakuro said.

"Right." Agreed Lettuce.

Lettuce copied Mew Cabbage and jumped through the portal. Zakuro and Mew Zaki followed, then Mint and Mew Thyme.

"Custard, are you going to go first?" Mew Raspberry asked.

"I'll keep the shield active, just give me time to get through after you go through." Mew Custard answered.

"Okay then."

Mew Raspberry looked at each other and nodded, and jumped through the portal at the same time. Almost instantly they were outside the Café. After a few seconds, Mew Custard and Pudding appeared, and Mew Raspberry closed the portal.

"So, let's get the story now shall we?" Zakuro asked, her eyes hardening like purple diamonds.

The mini mews detransformed, then, Raspberry reached into her backpack, and pulled out the Sutoro Bell Bell. "We're really sorry." Raspberry began, offering the Bell Bell back to Ichigo, "It's just we wanted to save our time, but none of us are strong enough. We were going to bring you abilities right back, it's just, we weren't, counting on Dren to follow us here. We didn't want to get you involved, because…." Raspberry started sniffling. _'Our time is doomed, we failed, and after this, the original Mew Mews will never help us.' _Raspberry thought to herself. The other mini mews were giving back the abilities they had taken, they were obviously thinking the same things as well.

"There were some questions you couldn't answer, that we would have probably asked, if you came and asked ups for help, right?" Zakuro guessed.

Raspberry nodded. "It's just, our mom's had lost their powers, and we just… we just didn't know what to do."

The future Masha tweeted softly and landed on Raspberries shoulder.

"We should probably go and see what Ryou thinks we should do." Lettuce whispered in Ichigos' ear. Ichigo nodded back.

"How about we go into the Café, and figure out what we're going to do about all this." Ichigo half suggested. They, everyone, Present mew mews and future mini mews went to the Café. All of the mini mews felt horrible, they were sure that they were going to get sent home to fend for their selves, they were positive they would never get any help from the original mew mews. Now they had to go inside and hear them say it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Traveling

"Wait, you mean the Mini Mews are on our side?" Ryou asked, after the group entered the Café.

"It's a little more complicated than that, but more or less, yes." Ichigo answered, making a mental note to disable the camera in Masha.

"Well, before we get this started, I've realized something. We don't exactly know your names yet." Keiichiro looked at the mini mews, "It's okay, you can just tell us your first names if you don't want to tell use your last names."

The mini mews looked at each other. "Well I guess so…." Raspberry answered. "My name's Raspberry."

"I'm Thyme." Thyme introduced.

The introductions went down the line of Mini mews, ending with, "I'm Zakuro, but, to make sure I don't get mixed up with my mom, everyone calls me Zaki."

"Wait…. Then that means…." Ichigo started.

"Yes, we're your daughters… from the future." Raspberry finished. Then, Raspberry started from the beginning. How no one expected that they would inherit their mothers mew mew powers, how the Celayans attacked, how they had come to the past after discovering Raspberrys' ability to teleport to try and find some items that they hoped would help them defeat the Celayans, and how they didn't want to get the original mew mews involved because they didn't think they would believe them. After the story, Ryou, Keiichiro, and the Original Mew Mews went to the kitchen to talk.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ichigo asked.

"I was thinking about sending them home, after all the trouble they've caused." Ryou answered.

"We can't do that." Zakuro opposed. "They came here for our help. Maybe not directly, but we should help them. The Celayans are after us too, and I know I couldn't have a clear conscience by just sending them home."

"Ryou, I agree with Zakuro." Lettuce said. "They need our help, and they were just trying to do what they thought was right. I'll admit, that even I would be skeptical if they had come into the café and said that they were our daughters from the future."

"But, we might be needed here, and we can't save our time when we're in the future." Mint objected.

"She might be able to bring us back to this exact time. We should ask Raspberry." Ichigo suggested.

"I wanna go to the future and buy lots of snacks!" Pudding cheered.

"Let's ask Raspberry then." Ryou said, giving up.

At one of the tables in the café, the mini mews were waiting for everyone to come out and tell them to go home. They were feeling down, they had tried so hard and failed. That's when the group exited the kitchen.

"Hey, Raspberry, we were wondering, if we went with you to the future. Could you bring us back to this exact day and time?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, that wouldn't be a good idea." Raspberry answered.

"Why not?"

"Because, if I brought you back to this exact time, you'd be in two places at the same time, and I don't think we would want to start trying that. I could return you 5 minutes after you left, so that we're sure you won't be in two places at the same time." Raspberry offered. "But it's okay to be in two places at the same time if you're a different age." She added.

The original mew mews looked at each other.

"I say go for it." Lettuce answered, " We aren't going to get a chance like this every day."

"We would regret that we didn't." Zakuro agreed.

"Okay then." Ichigo turned back to the mini mews. "We've decided that we want to go to the future with you to help save it. But, you have to bring us back when you said you would."

"Really?" Raspberry asked.

"You bet."

"Let's get going then." Lettuce said.

"I think we'll stay behind." Keiichiro answered for his self and Ryou.

Raspberry transformed and shouted "Ribbon Raspberry Portal!" The glowing pink ring appeared again, and the mew mews, Present and Future entered it.

Ichigo looked around. Everything was deserted. And in ruins. The mew mews realized that the same thing would happen in their time if they didn't stop the aliens and Kirenma Anima.

"So, this is the future." Lettuce commented, to break the silence more than anything else.

"Yes." Raspberry sadly answered.

"Everyone else is probably at the Café. Let's go!" Zaki said.

The original mew mews couldn't believe what they were seeing when they entered the café. Broken tables and dished littered the floor, and parts of the ceiling were falling down. They made it downstairs, the computers were in working order, but no one was their.

"Mom! Dad! It's me, Raspberry!" Raspberry called. But all was silent. "Where is everyone?" she whimpered. Then, suddenly Raspberry passed out.

"Raspberry!" Ichigo shouted, "Is she okay!"

Mint went over to her. "I think she's okay. Why did she just faint like that?"

The other mini mews had rushed over to Raspberry. "It takes a lot for her to move from time to time. The same thing happened when we came to your time. If she rests she'll be okay." Zaki said.

Lettuce asked, "Isn't that a note?" she pointed to a piece of paper on the keyboard. Zakuro picked it up to look at it. The not read:

To the Mini Mews:

If you would ever like to see you parents again,

you must find us. And we promise, you will never

manage that.

"They Celayans have taken your parents to their base. We have to find it." Zakuro said after reading it.

"What? But, how could that happen?" Custard murmured. All the mini mews were looking a little scared and depressed. The mew mews knew that if their parents had been taken, they would feel the same.

"Hey, does anyone know how to use these computers?" Ichigo asked, suddenly wishing Ryou and Keiichiro had come along.

All the mew mews thought for a minute. Then Lettuce said "I think I've got something."

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"One night, Ryou and Keiichiro taught me and Zakuro how to find everyone using a DNA tracking system. So, since we're here, but we're also somewhere else we just have to find which set of us is away from the café."

"Awesome! Lettuce you're cool! How do you make it work?" Pudding asked.

"Just watch and find out." Zakuro answered, going over to the computer with Lettuce.

Within minutes there was a small beeping sound coming from the computer.

"Where are they?" Cabbage asked in a small voice.

"Give me a minute. They're right….. whoa, no way! Hey, Zakuro is this where I think it is?" Lettuce called over.

"If you mean it's at Tokyo Tower then, yes." Zakuro answered.

"Well, let's not waist any time! Let's get going!" Ichigo said. "Mini Mews, you stay here, someone has to make sure Raspberry stays safe!"

The original mew mews quickly ran upstairs, where there were tons of alien monsters.

"Oh shoot." Ichigo said to herself. The she said to everyone "Come on, let's transform! Strawberry Mew Mew Metamorphosis!"

Everyone quickly transformed, then the figure that had helped the aliens in the past appeared.

"You know," He started, "coming to the café was the most obvious move you've made yet. I would stay around and chat, but I'd rather just destroy you now. Attack!"

The mew mews did everything they could to fight off the monsters. But there didn't seem to be an end. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and all the monsters were destroyed. Dren shouted out in surprise, then shouted "I'll be back!" and disappeared. Ichigo looked amazed at the person who had just saved them. He looked like the blue knight, but younger and he had a cat tail and cat ears.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"My name…. is Mochi."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mew Mews times 2!

"Is Raspberry okay?" Mochi asked, and then he explained, "I'm her older brother."

"Raspberry's in the basement with the other mini mews. But, after she teleported us here, she passed out." Ichigo explained, thinking _'Cool, I didn't know Raspberry had an older brother. He looks just like the Blue Knight! That must mean that me and who ever the Blue Knight will get together! I hope it's Masaya!'_

Everyone went back downstairs to the basement.

"What's wrong?" Zaki asked, and then added, "Oh Mochi! You're here!"

"There's been a slight change of plans, the upstairs of the Café was filled with monsters, and we can't leave you here." Lettuce explained.

Meanwhile Mochi was checking Raspberry, looking concerned. Then he said a few words and kissed Raspberry on the forehead. Something blue and glowing transferred from him to Raspberry. After a few moments, Raspberrys'' eyes fluttered and she woke up.

"Mochi?" Raspberry hesitantly asked, then she said "Mochi! It's you!" Then Raspberry jumped up and hugged him.

"Raspberry, Mom and Dad were really worried about you!" He half shouted then returned the hug. "Just don't do anything like that again. Okay?"

"Hey, we figured out that everyone is at Tokyo Tower, so lets go kick some alien butt and find your parents." Ichigo said.

"Right!" Answered Raspberry. "Mochi, you come too."

The Mew Mews and Mini Mews (and Mochi) ran as fast as they could to get to Tokyo Tower. The Mew Mews were amazed and appalled at the destruction. How could all this happen? Suddenly, where the Tokyo Tower was supposed to be, a giant structure appeared.

"Is that supposed to be there?" Ichigo asked.

"The Celayans did that right before they started to attack us." Raspberry answered.

"So how do we get in?"

Everyone stopped. No one had an answer to that.

"Let's storm the front gate!" Pudding excitedly suggested.

"Lets not." Zakuro answered. "We should go around back. We may find another way in."

"I guess so. But, what do we do if there's not another way in?" Lettuce asked.

"We go with Puddings' suggestion." Ichigo answered with a wink.

The back proved to be defensive, with no way in. But they didn't storm the front gate. Instead, they jumped over the side gate before sneaking in. Inside, naturally they were monsters. But, Ichigo with help from the Mew Mews and a well placed Strawberry Check Surprise finished them off. Then came the hard part, the fork in the hallway.

"Which way do we go?" Raspberry asked.

"I'm not quite sure." Answered Ichigo.

Mochi carefully listened at each hallway. "This one." He said, pointing at the one on the left.

Raspberry and Ichigo looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Mochi down the left hallway. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and everyone was standing where the base should have been. There was also a note:

Hey Losers! You didn't actually think

you could get away with that? To bad! We moved

the base again! Deal with it!

"What!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "That's totally cheating!"

"I think we should be careful when we go back to the café." Mochi said, looking at the note. "They'll probably be waiting for us."

"But we have to use the computers to find them." Said Lettuce, "And we can't get to the computers unless we go to the café."

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Zakuro started, "But since they Aliens will probably be waiting for us at the Café, why don't we try to make a deal with them, like, the next time we get into their base, they don't move it. It wouldn't hurt to try, but even if they did agree we still wouldn't be able to trust them."

"I guess…" Raspberry hesitantly began.

"… we could try it…." Ichigo finished. "Hey Raspberry, can you teleport us outside the Café?"

"No problem. Ribbon Raspberry Portal!"

"I'll try and handle this. If you hear fighting sounds coming from the Café, that's your cue to enter." Zakuro said and then walked in. There were some garbled voices from inside the café, and then Zakuro walked out. "They said they agree. They're leaving now, but who knows when they'll be back."

"Then, let's use the computer before they come back." Cabbage said.

"It isn't going to be that easy. You see, they destroyed the computer."

"We can search from the sky then." Thyme said "There are only so many places they can hide a huge place like that."

"I don't think you and I could fly that much." Mint answered.

"Oh, you don't know how, do you!" Raspberry answered.

"What?" Ichigo asked, very confused.

"We can all combine our powers to be able to fly for a while. Here, we'll show you how to do it! First you hold your ability up against yourself, and you concentrate on being able to fly on it. Like this!" Raspberry explained. The Mini Mews all concentrated, and the ribbon on the Raspberry bell expanded into giant glowing wings.

They mew mews looked at each other, and then copied the mini mews. Suddenly they were high in the air, surrounded by glowing wings.

"Whoa! This is cool!" Exclaimed Pudding.

But, after an hour of searching, they found nothing. They decided to camp out in an abandoned and ruined forest.

While Ichigo was watching the moon Raspberry came. Ichigo noticed raspberry looked a little depressed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"It's just, We've dragged you guys into this, and we still haven't found anything, I'm worried, I don't know….." Raspberry's voice cracked, and she started sobbing.

"There, there, it's okay, we'll find them." Ichigo said, gathering up Raspberry and Rubbing her hair. "I promise, we'll find them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Found and Lost (No, this isn't a mistake)

In the morning everyone started searching again. They searched and searched, and finally found it. As everyone was looking for a place to land, Raspberry thought of something.

"Hey, do you think we could enter through the ceiling maybe?" She shouted to Ichigo.

Ichigo quickly consulted the Mew Mews. "We could try, but, I don't know if it's going to work or not." Ichigo and the Mew Mews and Raspberry and the Mini Mews flew towards the dome on top, teleported suddenly, and found their selves halfway through the base at the fork again. "Awesome, how did you figure out it was going to do that?"

"When my mom would tell me bedtime stories, she'd tell stories about her adventures as a Mew Mew, and she told me about something like this that had happened." Raspberry explained.

They ran down the left hallway, and suddenly Mochi shouted "Stop!" It proved to be just in time too, because Raspberry had just stopped at the beginning of a giant chasm in the middle of the hallway.

"How are we going to get across this?" Raspberry turned and asked Ichigo.

Ichigo surveyed the situation for a minute, and then went to discussion with the Mew Mews.

"Do you think we might be able to fly over it?" Cabbage asked.

Raspberry shook her head. "There isn't enough room for our wings. And I know I can't jump that far."

"I can!" Said Custard and, just to prove it, she did.

Suddenly Ichigo ran up, grabbed Raspberry and Mochi, and cleared the chasm. The other Mini Mews didn't have time to figure out what had just happened, because the same thing had just happened to each one of them.

"Umm…… Next time you're about to do something like that, could you warn me first?" Raspberry asked.

"Maybe." Ichigo answered.

The hallway ended in a large circular room with a large steal cage inside. One woman with blond hair was trying to pick the lock from inside the cage.

"I'll do it!" Called Pudding, she bounced over, and had the cage open in seconds.

"Mom! Dad!" Raspberry shouted, and ran to a woman with back length red hair and a man with short, dark hair. The other Mini Mews rushed to their parents as well.

Pudding was talking to her future self, the woman who had been trying to unlock the cage from the inside.

Hesitantly, Ichigo walked over to her future self, not really sure what was going to happen. But, everyone did need to get out of here, so, she really didn't have any choice.

"Um… Hi…" Ichigo said. "I'm glad you're all okay…."

"This is going to be rather awkward, isn't it?" Ichigo's future self answered.

"How did you..?" Ichigo started.

"I'm you, remember? I may not know exactly what's happened so far, but we think along the same lines, so I have a better chance of guessing what you're going to say then someone like Mint does. Thank you for taking care of Raspberry and the others."

"No problem, but now…"

"We need to get out of here. Let's go."

There was a sound from far off. "Ufufufu, you didn't think we'd let you get away that easily, did you?"

A flash of purple light sent everyone flying against a wall 30 feet away. The 16-year old Zakuro became a Celayan. "We captured your friend when she walked in to the old café, and I took her place. Dren will be happy with me if I destroy you." The Celayan sent a blast of energy at everyone.

"Ribbon Custard Shield!" Custard quickly put up a shield. It stopped everyone from getting hurt, almost. The Shield couldn't stand to the attack, it shattered, and Custard was knocked out.

"Oh no! Custard!" Puddings' future self cried. She quickly went to Custard, but that made her the target of the next attack. The future Zakuro got them out of the way in time.

"Oh, and don't try teleporting, we've made sure it won't work." The Celayan added as almost an after thought, throwing another energy attack at the group.

"Ichigo, we've got to fight, there's no other way!" Lettuce called.

"Right!" Ichigo answered, "Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

The Celayan brushed off the attack off as if it was a fly. "Do you call that an attack? Please? I don't see why you're even regarded as a threat."

The Mew Mews and Mini Mews tried their best to fight the Celayan, but, without being able to form an ultimate attack, they weren't able to do anything substantial.

"I can't just sit here and watch this!" the older Mint declared. "We have to do something!"

"I know, but, we don't have our powers anymore. What could we do?" An older Lettuce asked.

"Lets try to transform." The older Ichigo replied.

"What?" asked the other older Zakuro, not sure if she had heard right.

"Our children got their powers from **us** that must mean we still have them somewhere. Am I right Ryou, Keiichiro?"

"It would never hurt to try." Keiichiro answered, his dark hair was now streaked with gray.

"Well girls?" the older Ichigo asked.

"Let's try it." Pudding answered.

The Mew Mews and Mini Mews had gotten cornered in between a wall of the room and a wall of the cage.

"It looks like it's time for you to go. I would say it's been fun, but why lie?" The Celayan brought up her hand and began collecting energy. Suddenly from behind there was a "Ribbon! Strawberry Check Surprise!" and the Celayan was destroyed. Standing behind where she was were the Mew Mews, but they were older. The Mew Mews and Mini Mews rushed over to the older Mew Mews and their husbands.

"That was awesome. It looks like we're even now." Ichigo said.

Just then, Custard woke up. The Mini Mews rushed over to her, and all started talking at the same time.

"How did you transform? I thought Ryou said we would lose our powers when we defeated the Aliens and the Kirenma anima."

"Well, since our daughters got their powers from us, we figured we had to try. It was totally dumb luck." The older Ichigo answered.

"Hey, come on, we still have to find Zakuro!" Raspberry shouted from the beginning of the hallway. Ichigo and her future self both laughed, and started to head towards the Mini Mews. There was something like an Earthquake, another flash of light, and the Mew Mews, present and future appeared in the middle of nowhere, Zakuro was there too. But the Mini Mews were no where to be seen.

"I am getting really annoyed with this whole flash of light thing and ending up in the middle of nowhere." The present Mint commented. "Come on, there's going to be a note somewhere."

"Raspberry!" both the Ichigo's called. And, like Mint said, a note was on the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

More Notes

**Authors Note: **One of the people reading this pointed out to me that it's sort of hard to guess who the couples are, so I'll write them here. One the husband is a character I made up on pure impulse and never have existed. But one thing, don't complain if you don't like it. Got it? Good. Here they are: Ichigo & Masaya, Mint & Aki(made up), Lettuce & Keiichiro (Yes, I had Lettuce get together with an older man, where do you think Cabbage got her dark hair and brown eyes?), Pudding & Tart (Who turned human, so he could be with Pudding), and Zakuro & Ryou. So, those are the couples, Thanks for sticking with me so far everyone!

**Yet another Authors note: **Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, I'll try and get Chapter 8 out faster!

Ichigo looked at the note, but it only told her what she already figured, that Raspberry, Mochi, and the other Mini mews were somewhere far away from them, and that the aliens called them losers again.

"No! Raspberry… Mochi…" The future Ichigo fell to her knees and began to shed silent tears. The future Masaya went to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Ichigo declared, "And we'll kick these aliens butts' too!

"Right! The younger Mew Mews agreed simultaneously.

The future Ichigo wiped her tears, lifted her face and nodded.

"Besides, we can't go back to our time without Raspberry." Ichigo added.

"Let's search from the sky, that way we wont have to walk everywhere." Lettuce suggested.

"Actually we don't have to," an older Ryou, at an older Zakuros' side said. "The other R2000 is with Raspberry and the others, so we can track them using the R2000 from the past."

"Can you do that without the computers from the café? They all were destroyed." The younger Lettuce asked.

Keiichiro nodded. "We should be able to get it done if everything works out right."

"R2000, come here." Ryou said. Masha tweeted and flew over to it's old, but now older, owner. After a few, very long minutes, Masha made a beeping noise and a small map appeared on the ground from the LCD projector inside its eyes. There was a small blinking light, at Ichigo's' old junior high.

"So, everyone's there?" the younger Zakuro asked.

"At least, the Future R2000 is." Keiichiro answered. "But, if we're lucky, then everyone else will be there as well.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ichigo said.

Within minutes everyone was air born, after a few problems on how to help all the dads fly. But they were off finally.

'_Don't worry Raspberry,"_ Ichigo thought _'We're coming.' _

A well aimed kick hit Raspberry in the stomach, sending her against the wall, where the other Mini mews were laying.

"So, you actually thought you could defeat us." Dren said, floating up to where he had just kicked Raspberry. Masha sat in a corner, not even making a sound. Raspberry hoped he was okay.

"Don't forget Dren, we need them alive for our plan to work." A female alien said.

"I know." Dren answered uncaringly. He sent an energy blast at the mew mews, and Raspberry just barely managed to hand on to her consciousness. Then, a cage appeared around the mini mews, and the aliens left.

"Please everyone, please be okay." Raspberry said, her voice cracking as she struggled up with tears in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes from the author: finally! My next chapter! I had some major writers block, but, I'm hoping I won't have that much trouble any more. Okay, this is going to get extremely confusing if I don't do something, so here's something to keep in mind for this chapter. If I use their untransformed names, I'm talking about the Mew Mews from the present/past. If I use their transformed names, then I'm talking about the Mew Mews future selves.

Chapter 8

Rescue

The Mew mews landed outside the old junior high. Ichigo was amazed at how ruined it was. One of the floors didn't exist, the windows were all broken, and the doors were literally in shreds. The entire building looked completely inhabitable. After the older mew mews finished arguing with their husbands for a quarter of an hour about why they couldn't come in, the mew mews of the past and future quietly entered the school building.

Masha led them, looking for its future half. It guided them out one side and in another. Finally, it turned and tweeted sadly.

"The other Masha must have broken down." Ichigo said, holding her hand out to Masha. It landed on her outstretched hand, but then flew onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Let's check the roof first and work our way down." Mew Ichigo suggested.

Lettuce nodded. "That sounds like a good Idea."

The Mew Mews past and future got up to the roof, but there was no one there. Or so they thought.

"So, you've made it this far have you?" A sneering voice everyone could Identify as Dren sounded behind them.

"Where are the Mini Mews, Dren?" Ichigo shouted.

"I'll tell you, if you can beat all of them." At the end of his sentence, a ton of alien monsters burst from the doors leading up to the ceiling. He chuckled and teleported off.

Dren reappeared where some other Aliens were busy creating something obviously evil.

"I've bought us some more time." He reported.

"Good. We're almost done. Bring us one of the Mini Mews so we can make sure it works." Another Celayan answered.

"Got it." Dren said, He had a certain Mini Mew in mind for the test.

The Mew Mews fought against the seemingly endless hoard. Finally, they finished it off.

"He disappeared. Lets' keep on looking." Zakuro said as she pocketed her whip.

The Mew Mews had gotten all the way down to the place Masaya used to practice kendo before they encountered anything else. In the middle of the floor was a huge monster. Larger than anything they had encountered before.

"Spread out! Attack from all sides." Mew Ichigo ordered. They did not realize that Dren was floating right above them.

As the mew mews fired their attacks, the monster brought up a shield that looked a lot like Custards, and then sent a pink attack that looked somewhat like Raspberry's at the Mews in front of it.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, perplexed.

That's when Dren spoke. "I hope you'll have fun with this monster." He laughed. "You see, it's absorbed all of those little brats, the Mini Mews. I'd like to see you land a hit on him. And even if you do, it'll be the Mini Mews you'll hurt. So, who are you going to save, the earth, or your daughters?"

Authors note: Wheee! It's a cliff hanger! Now to drive you all insane because I don't come out with the next chapter fast enough. Smiles evily well, I'll try to come out with the next chapter soon. Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
